


Dangers On A Train

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Murder Mystery, Trains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Diana and 47 uncover a killer onboard a train... but that's not the only thing this train ride has to offer.
Relationships: Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Dangers On A Train

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic came from Murder on The Orient Express and the fact that I loved the Death in The Family murder mystery plot so much. The title of this is a reference to The Simpsons episode of the same title, which in and of itself is a reference to Alfred Hitchcock's "Strangers on a Train"

_The train felt like it was shaking, as if an earthquake was parting the very ground beneath the tracks. Diana felt herself thrown bodily against the opposite side of the aisle._

_When it finally stopped, she touched her finger to her forehead, blood... She groaned._

_And there he was, as she looked up she saw him, her former agent, her current friend, and a man she so desperately wanted to kiss._

**_coming soon!_ **


End file.
